


Wonder What She Thinks of Me

by china4345



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amelie Rosier - My OC, Cheating, Discord: Bellamione Cult, Heartache, I wanted to created a new lover for Hermione that wasn't a Black, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Random & Short, three shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china4345/pseuds/china4345
Summary: Based on the song Wonder What She Thinks of Me by Chloe x Halle, we meet Bellatrix as she goes through the motions of her best friend's engagement announcement and how all three women move forward as secrets come to light and desires questioned.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/ OC, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Wonder What She Thinks of Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter is probably gonna be the shortest. There was an alternative ending I had prepared but I moved it to another chapter. That's why this one is sort of short. Also, I will be updating Bonding and The Only Exception..... eventually.

_“I wonder what she thinks of me when you're coming home_  
_I know that she smells my perfume under your cologne_  
_I wonder what she thinks of me when you stay awake_  
_After you make love to her, but I'm still on your brain_  
_I'm not the jealous type, I like the other guys_  
_I wish you all the best, I'll help you pick her dress_  
_Then you can both go to Paris, you live in the lavish_  
_I'm actually happy for you_  
_So tell me, tell me, baby, all of this is crazy_  
_You've done this before, so who are you to judge me, me?_  
_It's never wrong when you're in love”_

It was a chilly early morning and the great hall was milling about in the same fashion when the morning mail came swooping in. Professor Black, seated to the right of Headmistress McGonagall, warily watched as the students all checked their letters from parents and whoever else. Some appeared happy, others apprehensive, and a couple even received howlers this early in the day. The woman snickered as those students sat mortified by the enchanted piece of paper. Along with the morning mail came the morning papers. Not really a subscriber to the Daily Prophet herself, Bellatrix’s curiosity was lit aflame when the sound started to grow within the hall. Students were starting to whisper among themselves about something that was on the front page. Eyebrows furrowing, she turned to her colleagues prepared to ask, but became even more confused when seeing them too, whispering violently amongst themselves and shooting her glances. Growing irritated, Bellatrix snatched the Headmistress’s copy from her hands. Ignoring the sound of irritation the older woman gave her, Bellatrix scanned the cover of the papers searching for what could have possibly caused such a stir among the normally subdued room. 

_**Bachelor no more! Minister announces engagement to Rosier!**_ _Turn to page 5 for the exclusive by Rita Skeeter_

For a moment, Bellatrix’s world seemed to have stopped. All sound faded and her vision focused solely on the smiling faces of Hermione Granger and her distant cousin and head of the Rosier family, Amèlie Rosier. Her head was empty, no thoughts. She scanned the image with precision, hoping to find any sign of something being wrong. That maybe, just maybe she’ll know all she needed to know if something in this moving frame would tell her. Her vision was starting to blur as she continued to stare at their faces unblinkingly. 

“......aren’t they?” The soft tone of Minerva violently shook Bellatrix to the core and brought her mind back to its body. Taking a long blink, Bellatrix silently took a deep breath. Upon release, a smile broke out on her face. _‘Yes, this is great news. She’s happy. So, I’m happy for her.’_ She thought. Turning to Minerva she said “ What did you say Minnie? Sorry, lack of sleep has me zoning out.” Minerva stared at her a bit, not believing her for a second but chose to ignore it and repeated herself. “Well then, you really should stop going out so late at night. What could you possibly be getting upto at those ungodly hours, Bellatrix. Anyway, I was just saying are they not an attractive couple? They surely compliment each other well, looks and brains to match.” Bellatrix gripped the papers in her hands unconsciously as she listened to the older woman go on about the couple. Now she knew why the other professors were shooting her such glances. 

_‘This is fine. More than fine. This is absolutely delightful! Yes. We’re best friends. They’ve been dating for a while now. It would only make the best sense to then move onto the next stage. Mhmm. Hermione Rosier. That’s got a ring to it. Maybe they’ll hyphenate it. Rosier-Granger. Ehh, they’ll figure it out.’_ She rants internally. 

Her thoughts are a mess now that they’ve decided to show up and she’s trying her best to ignore the smooth and hollow voice of doubt peaking its way in. If she keeps telling herself she’s happy for them, then she’ll eventually believe it. They’re both young, attractive, smart, and available women. Clearly in love by the smiles on their faces. The sparkle in Amélie’s eyes as she turns to Hermione. The rosy blush that dusts the cheeks of her best friend. Yes, if anyone asks, Bellatrix Black is indeed very happy for her friend.

“Professor Black!” Bellatrix jumps at the sudden shout of her name. Turning to glare at the Headmistress, she pauses when she takes notice of what used to be the Daily Prophet now a pile of ashes, as the last pieces to burn float onto the table. “I think I’ll go for a walk to wake myself up. Sorry about your paper, Headmistress”. Her abrupt movements caused the other professors who were busy sneaking glances at her to bristle as she made her way from the table. 

She briefly debated on apparating directly out of the dining hall but thought better of it. No. That’ll just make her appear upset and not actually tired. She’ll just have to walk past the students then. Standing up straighter and fixing her dress, Bellatrix strutted down the center of the hall, head held high and ears alert. Her face was stone cold, students who were looking her way immediately ducked back into their breakfast. Suddenly, there was nothing to whisper about anymore. 

With a snap of her finger, Bellatrix summoned her cloak as she headed towards the castle doors. A stroll around the Black Lake should clear her mind a bit. The more she thought about Hermione’s face on that paper, the more her pressure rose. She’s not jealous. Of course not. Impossible. Bellatrix Black doesn’t get jealous. _‘Then why this festering anger, Black? We both know that announcement upset you. I warned you this would happen. Told you to just take the girl away and make her ours. But nooooooo, you’re trying to be a better person. Turn over a new leaf. I called BULLSHIT and you ignored me. Now look where that left us. This is what happens when you decide to ignore your deeper desires. Your true self. All cause of Love. Well, what did love get you now? Definitely not the woman you want, that’s for sure.’_

Bellatrix’s steps increased as she neared the Lake, transitioning to a frantic run as she tried to ignore the taunting in her own head. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to fight the tears burning to escape. This couldn’t be happening. Bellatrix, _crying?!_ No. Must be something in the air causing this. Hunching over at a nearby tree, Bella took deep lungfuls of air in an attempt to slow her heart rate from the impromptu sprint and also gather her emotions. She stood there for a few moments, letting the breeze calm her down further and looked out over the Black Lake. The waters were calm, the sun’s dull reflection through the clouds made it appear like marble. Always a perfect sight for Bella. She’d recall her school days here, whenever her and Hermione would have a disagreement or something. Just looking at the lake would calm her down. Hogwarts was her home, after all. Her safe space. 

So, why did that feel like it was slipping away as well? 

**Author's Note:**

> alright! Hope you guys liked that start. This is only gonna be a quick e-shot fic to help get me back into the groove of writing since it's been so long.


End file.
